Draco Malfoy's Little Sister
by Death Eaters Rule
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy's little sister comes to hogwarts and her life changes for ever.
1. morning

**Draco Malfoy's Little Sister**

**Disclaimer: This is my first fanfic so don't be too hard on me. I don't own harry potter or any of its characters I don't even know if own this idea. Read and Review please.**

* * *

Athena Malfoy isn't like any other Malfoy she is kind, sweet, and never did anything wrong in her life. She was born five years after her brother Draco who is now a Sixth year at Hogwarts. She has blonde hair just like the rest of the family and has crystal blue eyes. **(A/N that's enough of a character intro don't you think. On to the story)**

Its morning at Malfoy Manor, house elves our preparing breakfast for the family. Narcissa Malfoy wakes up and goes to her young eleven year old daughter's room to wake her up.

"Athena time to get up now, you are going to get your Hogwarts letter today. We are going to Diagon Alley too get yours and Draco's supplies."

"Five more minutes mom" Athena Malfoy grumbled to her mother.

Narcissa Malfoy looks at her daughter and takes out her wand and flicks it at the window to open the blinds. Light suddenly floods in and Athena throws the covers over her head when her Narcissa flicks her wand at her daughter and she falls of the bed.

"Your out of bed, now get ready, I have your robes all picked out for you today know hurry up." Narcissa tells her daughter who is getting off the floor and heading to her wardrobe.

"Yes mother" she answers back.

Athena gets dressed in what her mother has picked out for her. A green sweater with black pants and a black dress robe.

"Soon I won't need her to pick my clothes out for me because I will be thousands of miles away and be my own person and make my own friends." Athena says to herself.

Unknown to her once she got to Hogwarts her life was going to change forever.


	2. breakfast conversation

**Draco Malfoy's Little Sister**

**Disclaimer: This is my first fanfic so don't be too hard on me. I don't own harry potter or any of its characters I don't even know if own this idea.**

**A/N so glad I got a review from ****JRPadfoot virtual cookies for you. So here is the new chapter hope fully it's as good as the last. I put a poll up to decide what house Athena should be in can't really decide. Please review too the story please i would like too hear what you have to say. thank you.**

Athena came down the stairs for breakfast five minutes later and saw her mother and father at the table waiting for her and her brother. Athena came to the dining room doors and was pushed out of the way by her brother.

"Watch where you're going Draco." Athena said to her brother.

"I was watching because I wanted to run into you sister dear." Draco told her back.

"Athena come join us for breakfast now if you may." Lucius Malfoy said to his daughter.

"Yes Father." Athena said and walked to her seat across from Draco. Her Father sat at one head of the table and her mother the other. The house elves came to serve the family breakfast which consist of bacon, eggs, toast and jam, and pumpkin juice. The house elves put Athena's food on her plate so she has an even amount of food and doesn't over eat.

"Father what time are we leaving for Diagon Alley today?" Athena asks her father when the house elves have finished preparing her plate.

"After breakfast, so shut your mouth and eat understood." Lucius says to his daughter.

"Yes father, understood father." Athena starts to eat her food.

"Lucius be nice to the girl she is just excited about getting her letter. I know I was when I was here age. Right sweetie?"

"Yes mother" Athena says to her mother. Her mother was always nice to her and loved her even though her father never said a kind word towards her.

"What house do you think I will be in mother" Athena asked her mother not daring to ask her father.

"You will be put in slytherin like all Malfoy's before you dear and you'll do great like your brother." Her mother told her and smiled at her.

"You better be in slytherin girl if you know what's good for you. Or you would be disowned so fast before you can say Malfoy." Lucius says to his daughter. Who looks down at her unfinished food.

"Yes father I will be put in slytherin like you , mother and Draco." Athena says to her father.

Athena's Aunt Bellatrix comes in for breakfast and sits down next her. A house elf comes in and brings her food to her. In turn she sends a spell at the poor house elf that scurries away back to the kitchen.

"Good morning Cissy, Draco, Athena, Lucius nice morning isn't it."

"It was until you came in." Lucius says to his sister in-law.

"How I wish Cissy would have found a more suitable man to marry instead of you, that way I wouldn't have to deal with you." Bella shot back.

"You two are behaving like children. And Bella if I didn't marry Lucius then you wouldn't have a niece and a nephew." Narcissa says to her sister.

"I can live with that, after all I'm just fine with having Athena if you could only have one." As Bella says this she pats Athena's head.

"Athena go get ready for the day" Narcissa says to her daughter.

"Yes mother." As Athena leaves Lucius flicks his wand at the door and they close and the breakfast dishes vanish and a silencing charm goes over the room. And the three people start to talk.

**A/N sorry bit of a cliff hanger hope you like the new chapter.**


	3. The letter

**Draco Malfoy's Little Sister**

**Disclaimer: This is my first fanfic so don't be too hard on me. I don't own harry potter or any of its characters I don't even know if own this idea. But I do own Athena Malfoy and any character that I make up.**

**A/N so glad I got a review from ****JRPadfoot virtual cookies for you. So here is the new chapter hope fully it's as good as the last. Please review too the story please i would like too hear what you have to say. thank you.**

* * *

Athena Malfoy returned to her room and finished getting ready for the day. When barn owl flew in threw her open window with a letter attached to its leg.

"Sweet my Hogwarts letter is here." She reached for the letter attached to the owl and began to read it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, and International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Malfoy,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Athena reread the letter five more times to make sure it was real and not a joke from her brother.

"I'm going to Hogwarts." she whispers to herself. Then she says it a bit louder, and then at last she shouts. "I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS."

She turns around when she hears he door open and sees her brother.

"No duh moron, not stop yelling. Father says it's time to go, so come on stupid."

"Whatever you say brother dear, just remember brother dear come September 1st your life is going to be a living hell, and mommy and daddy won't be there to help you." With that said Athena leaves her room and goes down stairs where her mother and father are waiting to apart to Diagon Alley. She goes to stand by her mother when Draco comes down to stand next to their father. Her mother grabs her shoulder and with a pop they are gone.

^$%^#%$%#%$^**In the dining room while Athena is in her room **^$%^#%$%#%$^

"Draco leave us we have some things we need to discuss that don't concern you." Bella says to her nephew.

"Yes Aunt Bella." Draco says and leaves the room.

"When do we plan to attack Diagon Alley Bellatrix?" Lucius says to her.

"After Draco and Athena get their supplies that way we can get Olivander and Athena can get her wand." Bella says to him.

"On a Different note, when does Draco get our lords mark?" Bella inquirers.

"The end of the summer before school, were the Dark Lord will give him the task he has told us about for him." He looks towards his wife to see her reaction and is glad he doesn't see one.

They hear Athena shot from her room "I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS."

"It seems as if your daughter has received her letter. I will leave you, Good day Cissy, Good day Lucius.

"Come Narcissa we shall apart to the Alley." Lucius says to his wife. Who gets up to meet her children so they can apart to Diagon Alley. Athena comes down first and comes to stand next to her mother. Draco comes down next and goes to stand next to his father.

Narcissa grabs Athena's shoulder and they disappear with a pop.

Seconds later Father and son disappear as well.


	4. Diagon Alley and conversations

**Draco Malfoy's Little Sister**

**Disclaimer: This is my first fanfic so don't be too hard on me. I don't own harry potter or any of its characters I don't even know if own this idea. But I do own Athena Malfoy and any character that I make up.**

**A/N Thank you to **_**Lacerta-Cassiopeia-Black**__** for reviewing and you all should read her story**__**The Child of Which No One Knew: Part I**__** and Part II you get virtual cookies.**_** Please review to the story I don't care if you tell me it's bad to just don't be too hard on me, I just would like to hear what you think. Thank you. Also if you review you get virtual cookies. **

* * *

The Malfoy's arrived at Diagon Alley and made their way to Gringrotts to take some money out for Draco's and Athena's school supplies.

"Narcissa take Athena and Draco to get their supplies, I have business to attend to." Lucius said and walked in the direction of Knockturn Alley.

"Okay, let's get your robes first." Narcissa says to her children and walked into Madam Malkin's. When they walked into the store Madam Malkin walked up to them and turned towards Athena.

"Hogwarts dear." She asked her. Before she could speak her mother addressed Madame Malkin.

"Yes she will need three black robes of the finest material, a winter coat with silver fastenings also made with the finest material and a pair of dress robes one in green and another in black."

"Sure thing Mrs. Malfoy, Dear if you would step up on the stool so we can measure you."

"Yes mam." Athena said and stepped up on the stool. She was just about finished getting measured when Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger walked in. Draco looks towards the door as it opens.

"What do you know its potter, the weasel and the mudblood."

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron Weasley said

"If you must know Weasley I'm here with my little sister and mother getting are robes for Hogwarts" Draco said

"I didn't know you had a sister Malfoy is she just as big as a git as you are" Hermione said to him.

"I don't know how about you ask her mudblood"

"It's okay Draco were leaving I wouldn't want to have my daughter get her robes in the same place as a mudblood, let's go children. We'll go to Twilfitt and Tatting's" Narcissa breaks into the conversation and turns her nose up at the golden trio. She turns towards "Athena come along we're leaving"

"Yes mother" Athena gets off the stool and goes towards her mother at the door. She walks past Hermione "Oh and I'm not a git like him, see you at Hogwarts Granger." Hermione look's at the girl stunned and watches as the Malfoy's leave the store.

"Athena let's go get your other supplies we can always get your robes later" Narcissa say's and looks towards her daughter who nods and doesn't say a word.

"Mother I see Crab and Goyle can I go with them" Draco looks towards his mother who nods and hands him a pouch of galleons.

"Athena let's go get your books." She says and looks at her daughter.

"Yes mother, but why don't I just use Draco's old book's?" Athena looks towards her mother who in turn looks down at her.

"Because dear you're a Malfoy and you don't deserve hand-me-down books. It would make you no better than a Weasley, am I right dear." Narcissa says to her daughter as they arrived at Flourish & Blotts.

"Yes Mother your right" Athena goes up to collect her books for Hogwarts and her mother sends them back to the Manor.

Mother and daughter continue until the last thing they need is to get is a wand for Athena.

"Athena we just need to get your wand next and then we can go home and have the lunch the house elves have prepared." Narcissa looks down at her daughter who is even more excited then she was when they first came to the Alley.

"Okay mother can we go now." Athena looks at her mother who stops to look at something in a window at another store. Narcissa looks at her daughter who is giving her a pleading look.

"Okay sweetie lets go." She takes her hand and they head in the direction of Olivanders.

As they enter the store a bell tolls to single someone has entered the store. Narcissa looks at the place in disgust as it's riddled in dust.

"Hello" Athena calls out. She gets no reply. She calls out again "Hello" this time Olivander came out scaring both Narcissa and Athena making them jump.

"Good evening Ms. Malfoy, it seems almost like yesterday when your mother and father came in here to buy their first wands. Am I right Mrs. Malfoy?" Olivander looks towards Narcissa who nods.

"Yes it sure feels like that" she says back to him

"Alright now Ms. Malfoy which is your wand arm" Olivander looks back towards Athena, who sticks out her right arm. When she does a tape measure comes and measures her in various places that she thought that didn't need to be measured for her wand.

"Well let's see, he goes in to the back to grab a box and takes out a black wand with silver handle. This is Holly and Hippogriff talon good wand for charms work demands a lot of respect"

Olivander goes to hand her the wand when the wand shoots out of his hand into hers and starts to shine.

"I say Ms. Malfoy that might be the quickest I ever had a wand go to their owner. I must say you and that wand will do great things Ms. Malfoy great things." Athena looks at Olivander with a huge smile on her face.

"How much is the wand sir?" Athena asks him.

"It's 5 galleons for the wand Ms. Malfoy" Athena looks towards her mother who puts the money on the table and Athena puts the wand back in the box. The two Malfoy's leave the store and apart home where house elves come to take their coats. Athena goes to place her wand in her room and comes back downstairs to have lunch with her Mother and Aunt Bella since Draco hasn't come home yet. The lunch is some roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, salad and some biscuits. Narcissa and Bella are talking to one another waiting for Athena to join them. Athena goes to sit in the seat next to her Aunt and the house elves come to serve them their meal. An elf by the name of Rinker comes over to prepare Athena's plate for her. Once the creature is done she begins to eat her food

"How was Diagon Alley Athena" Bella says to her niece

"It's was okay Aunt Bella, it was kind of loud though." She says back to her.

"What wand did you receive sweetie, is it good to perform the dark arts with."

"Bella!" Narcissa intervenes into the conversation.

"Hush Cissy tell me sweetie what kind of wand did you get."

"Uh I got a wand with Holly and Hippogriff talon as the core. It's a good wand for charms work Aunt Bella." Athena tells her aunt who looks at her with pride.

"Excellent darling you will do great for the cause, you'll make your family proud won't you."

"Bella my daughter won't be a death eater she hasn't even been to Hogwarts yet." Narcissa looks at her sister horror is etched on her face that she would suggest that her only daughter would partake in such a thing.

"Athena can you go to your room I wish to talk with your Aunt privately." Narcissa says not looking at her daughter who quickly leaves the room. Once she is gone Narcissa puts up a silencing charm on the room and looks at her sister.

"Bella don't you dare…." Narcissa starts

"Don't I dare what Cissy; I'm trying to help the cause."

"By recruiting an eleven year old girl Bella what is he supposed to do with her?"

"So your sayings if the dark lord asks you to have your daughter take the mark you would deny is lordship? You would discrace are family in such a way Cissy."

"No Bella I would never deny him. I just want to keep her safe isn't it enough that Draco will receive the mark that my daughter shall receive it too. Bella she is only eleven and won't be of any use to us till she has learned to control her magic."

"I understand Cissy I will leave you now, just make sure she is top of her class. After all she should be she is of pureblood." Bella leaves by apparition going god knows where and leaves Narcissa alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**A/N Okay here is the 4****th**** chapter please is you read this and I know you do please leave a review or this just might be the last chapter. Thank you to the two people who have left reviews you two know who you are and I thank you. I need at least 8 reviews to write the next chapter.**


	5. Training with Aunt Bella

**Draco Malfoy's Little Sister**

**A/N thank you to **_**Telain of Lorien**_**, and **_**Lacerta-Cassiopeia-Black**_** to reviewing to ch.4. If you're into ****lord of the rings**** you should read **_**Telain of Lorien**_** story **_**The Fifth Kind**_** and if you like story's where Bellatrix has a kid you should read **_**The Child of Which No one Knew: Part I ,Part II and III**_**. It's because of them that I continue to write so you should thank them so you two get virtual cookies. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Athena Malfoy and any character I make up. Thanks. So don't sue me. **

%^%^In Athena's Room%^%^

Everyone always tells me to leave the room. I bet anything that mom and Auntie Bella are arguing again. They've been like that since the begging of summer. Aunt Bella and I get along fine, if she doesn't crucio me again. That was a bad day. Mom was furious with her. I hear a pop from where I'm sitting on my window seat and look towards the center of my room to see my Aunt.

"Aunt Bella what are you doing in here, mother doesn't want you in here because of what happened last time" I look at her and she motions me to come forward so I do but I don't know why though.

"Athena Sweetie when have I ever listened to your mother, now come over here like a good little girl so we can talk uninterrupted by your mother." She has her wand pointed at me so I do as she tells me and walk towards her. She lowers her wand and grabs my shoulder and she moves me over to my bed and we sit down.

"Show me your wand sweetie" Like automatic I get up and get my wand from the place I hid it in and hand the wand to my aunt.

"Good girl now what is this made out of again" she looks at me and I reply.

"Holly and Hippogriff talon Aunt Bella." She pats my head. I don't like that I can't stop doing as she asks.

"Good, now what was it good for again sweetie." She looks back at me and I look at her in monotone I answer her back.

"It's good for charms Aunt Bella" she looks at me with pride and pats my head and stands up from the bed, I do the same I just can't help it.

"Come darling I want to take you somewhere now come over here like a good little girl so we can apart." She looks at me a sinister smile on her face I want to yell out but I can't, I want to tell her no but no words leave my mouth. My hand goes to reach out for my aunts' hand and on queue I say

"Yes Aunt Bella" and we apart.

%^%^Bellatrix's point of view%^%^

I leave my sister in her dining room and apart to my nieces' room. I silently cast an imperio on her as I arrive only to make my task go easier. She is sitting at her window seat and I watch as she turns to look at me.

"Aunt Bella what are you doing in here, mother doesn't want you in here because of what happened last time." My sister is still mad that I crucioed her daughter. The girl had it coming speaking to her elder in such a way Cissy's lucky I didn't kill her.

"Athena Sweetie when have I ever listened to your mother, now come over here like a good little girl so we can talk uninterrupted by your mother." I have my wand trained on her and she walks towards me. The girl is weak and would have to be trained harder. Once she's near me I grab her shoulder and bring her towards the bed so we can talk. I want to see the wand the girl got and Cissa won't let me see it on normal circumstances.

"Show me your wand sweetie" Like a little robot she gets up and retrieves her wand out of her desk draw and hands it to me.

"Good girl now what is this made out of again" I look at her to make sure the spell is still in effect and it is she reply's instantly.

"Holly and Hippogriff talon Aunt Bella." I pat her head and now I want to know what it's good for.

"Good, now what was it good for again sweetie"" I look back at her and she looks back at me in a monotone she answers me. I smile at her as she replies.

"It's good for charms Aunt Bella" I look at her with pride and pat her head and stand up from the bed, I watch as she does the same knowing that she can't help it. I need to take her back to my manor so I can train her. By the end of the summer she will be the perfect little prodigy and she will be of use to the dark lord.

"Come darling I want to take you somewhere now come over here like a good little girl so we can apart."

I look at her a sinister smile is on my face knowing my niece is fully under my control. I watch as she reaches out for my hand and on queue she says.

"Yes Aunt Bella" and we apart.

%^%^Athena's POV%^%^

Once we apart I know we are in my aunt's house I've been here before. I'm still holding my aunt's hand and I want to let go but I can't. She looks down at me.

"Athena we are at my manor and while you are here I will be training you is that understood?" I look up at my aunt and nod.

"Yes Aunt Bellatrix"

"Good girl now if your mother or father asks where you have been you will say you were exploring the manor is that understood" Again I nod.

"Yes Aunt Bellatrix" I watch as she nods and brings me to the sitting room. She points her wand at me and I can think more clearly. I look at her.

"Aunt Bella why am I at your manor and why did you take me from my home" I ask her and she just laughs.

"Darling I already told you I'm going to be training you"

"I don't remember you asking mother to train me or father." She looks at me and I see her wand trained on me.

"Aunt Bella what are you doing"

"Tell me sweetie where is your wand" I can't remember anything that happened to me after I went to my room.

"It's in my room Aunt Bella"

"Is it because I think it's in my pocket." I watch as she takes my wand out of her pocket and hands it to me.

"Thanks Aunt Bella, why did you have my wand?"

"I found it sweetie you need to hide things better don't you. Now how about we start your training."

"Did mother say it was okay?"

"Of course she did Sweetie now stand up we are going to the training room"

"You have a training room Aunt Bella"

"Of course I do sweetie how else do you think I stay at the top."

"I don't know"

"Well know you do so come along now" she reaches her hand out to me and I take it and she brings me to a room I've never seen before.

"This is your training room" I ask in awe. She has a whole bunch of different magical weapons and there are burn marks where I guess a pretty powerful spell hit.

"Now sweetie hand me your wand" I do as she tells me and she crucios me.

"Never give anyone your wand even if you know the person your whole life. Your wand is your most important weapon understood." She looks back at me and nod in fear hoping I won't get crucioed again.

"Yes Aunt Bella I understand" She hands me my wand back and I get up. She fires a spell at me and I duck out of the way just in time.

"Why'd you do that" I ask her and she just smiles.

"Keep your wand on your opponent at all times. You're lucky you got out of the way in time or else I would have to explain why you were pile of ash. Now draw your wand." I do and she does the same.

"Do you know any curses girl" I nod.

"I read some of Draco's old text books and I remembered a few." She nods.

"Good now fire one at me" I look at her in shock.

"I can't do magic out of school Aunt Bella. It's illegal."

"You won't be detected as long as you're in my house. Now fire a curse at me." I nod and try to remember a spell to use and I found one

"Expelliarmus" Aunt Bella deflects it and I get thrown back.

"Nice try sweetie now try a different spell."

"Yes Aunt Bella" I get back up and I have my wand trained on her this time.

"Very good sweetie always keep an eye on your opponent"

"Incarcerous" she deflects that as well.

"Come on sweetie can't you do better"

"I'm eleven it's not like I can take you down Aunt Bella." She points her wand at me.

"Silencio" I can no longer talk and now she is about to preform another curse.

"Obscuro" Now I can't see.

"Now Athena is that any way to talk to an elder" I can't respond but I point my wand in the direction her voice is coming from and shake my head.

"Good now sweetie how are you going to attack me if you can't see or talk hmm" At this point I'm backing up so I can reach some of the weapons in the back of the room. I shoot spell out of my wand and run towards the weapons. One I reach them I grab the first thing I touch. By the feel it must be a dagger, I hide it behind my back and wait for my aunt to speak.

"Good girl Athena just what I wanted you to do, now put the dagger down and come here." I shake my head no and point to my mouth. I hear her say something and I try to talk.

"Why did you do that and can you take the blind fold off now." I look in the direction her voice came last and I feel someone take the dagger and cut the blind fold from me. In front of me I see my Aunt and she smiles and pats my head.

"You did good today sweetie, now why did I do that to you." I look up at my aunt.

"To show me to pay attention to my surroundings and to prepare yourself for anything." I look at her and she nods.

"Something along those lines yes. So when you go home don't tell any of this to your mother understood."

"But you said she knows about this."

"Well I lied, now do you want to continue training with me or do you just want to wait till Hogwarts. I remember when I was your age and my father trained me till the day I left for Hogwarts. Do you really think you deserve to be in the same place as a mudblood sweetie?"

"I want to keep training with you Aunt Bella. That way I can bee top of my class."

"Good girl now we are going to apart back so grab my hand" I do as she tells me and we are back in my room and Aunt Bella aparts away.

"Athena may I come in" I hear my mother on the other side of my door and quickly make myself look like I've been up here the whole time.

"Of course mother come in." I look at her and she looks like a mess.

"Mother what's wrong" She comes to sit by me on the bed.

"Athena sweetie daddy's been arrested and is in Azkaban." I see my mother is about to cry so I go to sit in her lap and hug her.

"It will be okay mommy, well get through this okay don't worry." She looks at me and gives me a hug.

"He really does love you sweetie your father I mean even though it doesn't seem like it okay."

"Okay mommy, I think I'm going to rest for a bit can you wake me when suppers done."

"Of course sweetie, I think I'm going to follow your example. Sleep well okay honey."

"Okay mommy" I get under the covers and give her a kiss and she leaves the room and closes the door. Now that I got Aunt Bella to train me nobody is going to hurt my family and that's a promise.

%^%^Bella's POV%^%^

Once we apart we are in my house. I'm still holding my nieces hand and I know she can't let go. I look down at her.

"Athena we are at my manor and while you are here I will be training you is that understood?" she looks up at me and nods.

"Yes Aunt Bellatrix"

"Good girl now if your mother or father asks where you have been you will say you were exploring the manor is that understood" Again she nods.

"Yes Aunt Bellatrix" She watches me as I nod and brings her to the sitting room. I point my wand at her and do the counter curse for the imperious . She looks at me.

"Aunt Bella why am I at your manor and why did you take me from my home" She asks me and I just laugh.

"Darling I already told you I'm going to be training you"

"I don't remember you asking mother to train me or father." I look at her and I have my wand trained on her.

"Aunt Bella what are you doing"

"Tell me sweetie where is your wand"

"It's in my room Aunt Bella"

"Is it because I think it's in my pocket." She watches me as I take her wand out of my pocket and hand it to her.

"Thanks Aunt Bella, why did you have my wand?"

"I found it sweetie you need to hide things better don't you. Now how about we start your training." Lying to a child is so easy.

"Did mother say it was okay?"

"Of course she did Sweetie now stand up we are going to the training room" Hopefully she'll learn when people are lying to her.

"You have a training room Aunt Bella"

"Of course I do sweetie how else do you think I stay at the top."

"I don't know" Foolish child.

"Well know you do so come along now" I reaches my hand out to her and she takes it and I bring her my training room.

"This is your training room" She asks in awe. I watch as she looks around the room. I want to see if her parents taught her anything.

"Now sweetie hand me your wand" She does as I tell her and I crucio her.

"Never give anyone your wand even if you know the person your whole life. Your wand is your most important weapon understood." I look back at her and she nods in fear hoping I won't crucio her again. I won't as long as she doesn't do anything wrong.

"Yes Aunt Bella I understand" I hand back her wand and watch as she gets up. I fire a spell at her and she ducks out of the way just in time.

"Why'd you do that" She asks me and I just smile.

"Keep your wand on your opponent at all times. You're lucky you got out of the way in time or else I would have to explain why you were a pile of ash. Now draw your wand." She does as I tell her and I do the same.

"Do you know any curses girl" She nods.

"I read some of Draco's old text books and I remembered a few." I nod.

"Good now fire one at me" She looks at me in shock.

"I can't do magic out of school Aunt Bella. It's illegal." I smile to myself.

"You won't be detected as long as you're in my house. Now fire a curse at me." She nods and I get ready for whatever curse she throws at me. Out of nowhere she fires

"Expelliarmus" I deflect it and she gets thrown back.

"Nice try sweetie now try a different spell."

"Yes Aunt Bella" She gets back up and she has her wand trained on me this time.

"Very good sweetie always keep an eye on your opponent" I watch as she gets ready to fire another spell.

"Incarcerous" I deflect that as well.

"Come on sweetie can't you do better" I watch as she gets angry at me.

"I'm eleven it's not like I can take you down Aunt Bella." I point my wand at her.

"Silencio" She can no longer talk.

"Obscuro" Now she can't see.

"Now Athena is that any way to talk to an elder" I know she can't respond but points her wand in the direction of where my voice is coming from and she shakes her head.

"Good now sweetie how are you going to attack me if you can't see or talk hmm" At this point I see she is backing up so she can reach some of the weapons in the back of the room. She shoots a spell out of her wand and run towards the weapons. Once she reaches them she grabs the first thing she touches. I see that she hides it behind her back. I can tell she is waiting for me to speak so she knows where i am.

"Good girl Athena just what I wanted you to do, now put the dagger down and come here." She shakes her head no and points to her mouth. I smile and say the counter curse.

"Why did you do that and can you take the blind fold off now." She looks in the direction my voice came last. I'm now in front of her and take the dagger and cut the blind fold from her. I smile at her and pat her head.

"You did good today sweetie, now why did I do that to you." She looks up at me.

"To show me to pay attention to my surroundings and to prepare yourself for anything." I smile inwardly at that and nod.

"Something along those lines yes. So when you go home don't tell any of this to your mother understood."

"But you said she knows about this." I thought that she would have forgotten by now. So I just tell her the truth.

"Well I lied, now do you want to continue training with me or do you just want to wait till Hogwarts. I remember when I was your age and my father trained me till the day I left for Hogwarts. Do you really think you deserve to be in the same place as a mudblood sweetie?"

"I want to keep training with you Aunt Bella. That way I can bee top of my class." I smile at that and nod.

"Good girl now we are going to apart back so grab my hand" She does as I tell her and we are back in her room and I apart away back home. Soon she will be the perfect little death eater and Cissy won't have any say in the matter.

**A/N Okay longest chapter so far the idea just came to me so hopefully you people will review and you can get more. Thank You. **


	6. Getting ready

**Draco Malfoy's Little Sister**

**A/N Thanks to all who reviewed to the last chapter. Hopefully this chapter will be as good as the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Athena Malfoy and any character I make up. Thanks. So don't sue me. **

* * *

%^%^Athena's POV%^%^

It has been a week after I started my training with Aunt Bella. She says I've got better since we first started. Its two days till my eleventh birthday on July 7th, mother has taken up the liberty to inviting all of my "friends" as she likes to call them. I could really care less about it though. Aunt Bella says that birthdays are useless and that I should be training with her instead of going to the party. Don't get me wrong I want to but mother has been planning this since last year and it's the only thing going for her now that daddy is in jail. Well today is Saturday and Aunt Bella is not here yet so I guess I'll see what Draco is up to.

As I leave my room I see my mother coming up the stairs with like ten different dresses for me to try on, so I make a run for Draco's room. Thankfully he didn't lock his door.

"What are you doing in here Athena?" I turn to see Draco coming out of his bathroom.

"Hiding from mother she has like ten different dresses for me to try on and I'm kind of getting tiered of trying dress after dress on if you know what I mean. So don't tell mom I'm in here." I look at him and he just smirks.

"What's in it for me Athena?"

"You keep your ability to produce children and I don't tell mother Pansy Parkinson and you make a good couple. So if I was you I would keep quite." I glare at him and hide under his bed. In the distance I hear my mother calling me.

"Athena I found some new dresses for the party sweetie come and try them on" I hear her heels coming towards Draco's door and hope that he won't tell her where I am. I hear a knock at the door and watch as Draco opens it. Instead of mother I see Aunt Bella at the door.

"Draco do you know where your sister is, your mother is looking for her."

"Actually Aunt Bella I do she's under the bed and Athena she's not mother so you can't do anything to me." I come out from under the bed.

"I hate you Draco." I go to stand next to Aunt Bella who puts her hand on my shoulder and we walk back to my room.

"Now why are you hiding from your mother sweetie? We can't train today if you are prolonging trying on some dresses for a party that your mother has been planning for a year now."

"No Aunt Bella." We arrived at my room were my mother has all the dresses laid out on my bed.

"Her she is Cissy she was just wandering around the mansion." Aunt Bella pushes me towards my mother who points me to the bathroom and hands me a light blue dress.

"You mean you found her under Draco's bed, yes I already knew where you were Athena now get in there and change into that dress."

"Yes mother." I walk into the bathroom with the dress and put it on and come back out to my bedroom to see my mother looking at the dresses and my aunt sitting in a chair by my fireplace. The dress itself is okay its light blue with a white sash around my middle that makes a bow in the back and it kind of looks good on me. My mother turns to look at me and smiles I smile back.

"It looks perfect on you darling, don't you think so Bella." My aunt looks at me.

"I agree Cissy that has to be the best one."

"What do you think honey." My mother looks at me.

"I love it mother it's better than the last one you showed me."

"Okay sweetie do you want to wear that dress on Monday or do you want to try on a different one." I look over to my aunt and she nods at me.

"I want to wear this one mother if that's okay, I mean it looks really good on me and it is the only one I like out of the others." I look at her and she nods.

"Okay sweetie if that's what you want then you can wear that one so go take it off and get back dressed in your clothes."

"Yes mother."

"And make sure you have a house elf put that away some place safe okay sweetie."

"Yes mother." I go into my bathroom to change back into my normal clothes and give the dress to my house elf Rita.

"Rita put that some place safe till my party on Monday."

"Yes Miss. Malfoy Rita put dress away for Miss.'s party. Will Miss. like Rita to do anything else?"

"No Rita I'm fine thanks, now go."

"Yes Miss." Rita leaves with a pop and I go back into my room to see Aunt Bella waiting for me.

"Come along Athena lets go your mother and Draco went to go to Diagon Alley for something. So you and I can go to train till they get back." I was about to respond when I saw my aunt clutching her left forearm.

"Aunt Bella what's wrong." She looks back at me and shakes her head.

"Nothing sweetie are lord is calling me I must go I'm sorry that we couldn't train today tomorrow I'll come earlier okay." I nod and she leaves with a pop. Now what am I supposed to do. I wonder if mother hid my presents in a different place this year. I'm going to go check if she moved them from her closets 'secret' door that she doesn't think I know about but do. Once I reach her room the door is locked.

"She's catching on. Well mother you won't out smart me, Rita can you come her I need you." Rita appears next to me.

"Yes mistress how can Rita be of asstiance to little mistress."

"You can open the bloody door for one and two don't tell mother I said that because I know you're going to Rita." I look at the elf while pulling on the door knob.

"Rita can't do that Miss Rita was told by lady Malfoy not to let little Miss into the room."

"Why not, come on Rita just open it I won't tell mother that you did. Just let me in pleas."

"No Miss Athena Rita must not open lady Malfoy's door. Rita is very sorry Miss." I glare at her and she disappears.

"Stupid house elf, there must be something in there mother doesn't want me to see." I go back to my room and go to the secret compartment in my desk and pull out my dagger that Aunt Bella gave me. I go back to my mother's door and break the lock to get in.

"Now let's see about those presents." I walk towards my mother's closet and open the door to go in when I get thrown back on to her bed. I look back at the door and see an age line.

"Just great, now what am I supposed to do." I hear footsteps coming towards the room so I hide under the bed.  
"Mother why did we have to come back home so early?" I hear Draco's voice coming closer and watch as my mother enters the room.

"Your sister must have entered my room and tried to cross the age line which singled an alert to my wand telling me she was there. Now Athena come out from under the bed you couldn't hide from me when you were little and you can't hide from me now." I come out from under the bed and she points her wand at me.

"A girl can try can't she, now I think I'm going to go back to my room now." I rush by her and she puts a leg lock charm on me.

"Oh no you don't, now explain why you are in here honey."

"I wanted to see what I got for presents then Rita wouldn't let me in so I took a knife and broke the lock. Once I was in I went to the closet and then I was thrown back and then you and Draco came home I hid under the bed now where here, end of story, good-bye, the end, can I go now mother." She looks at me and smiles she does the counter curse.

"Do you really think I would let you see your presents this year like all the other years?" She smirks at me and I smirk back.

"How do you know about that?" I laugh and she does too.

"Honey I saw you do it last year and the years before but this year I got you something special and don't want you to see it."

"If I guess it correctly do I get it now." I look at her and she shakes her head.

"No Athena you aren't getting it till your birthday now go back to your room and don't come back in here until your birthday."

"Is it an owl because Draco's is getting old and is going to die soon and I want my own?" I look at her and she smiles.

"You'll see on your birthday now go do something and stop trying to get a peek at your presents."

"Yes mother." I leave my mother's room and think about what she could have got me that she doesn't want me to see.

* * *

**A/N It's been a while since I've updated, school just got to me and I had like three essays to write one had to be in French and took me forever to get done so thanks for the wait. **


	7. early presents

**Draco Malfoy's Little Sister**

**A/N Thanks to all who reviewed to the last chapter. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long school and babysitting got in the way so here's the next chappie.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Athena Malfoy and any character I make up. Thanks. So don't sue me. Oh and the character that will show up later belongs to **_**Etain-Cassiopeia-Lestrange**__**.**_

"It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be." -Albus Dumbledore

I just like that quote for some reason and I think it kind of goes with the story don't you think.

%^%^Athena's POV%^%^

It's now Monday and mother is making last minute plans for the party. Since I tried to sneak to see my presents she won't let me anywhere near her room unless someone is with me, and she says Aunt Bella can't go anywhere near there as well. Aunt Bella came over yesterday so we had are training before she had to leave again and sent me home through the floo. Once I was out of the floo I went back to my room where my mother was fussing about every little detail for the party but she didn't notice me come in.

"Athena come here please…oh there you are didn't see you there honey now come over here so I can do your hair I don't trust the elves to do it today."

"Yes mother…mom do you think I can get one of my presents early today." I go to her and she sits me down at my dresser and turns my head to face the mirror as she starts to do my hair.

"I think I have a gift for you to get early so how about once I'm done with your hair will go get it okay?" I find her eyes in the mirror and smile.

"Okay mommy, but hurry up so I don't have to wait to long." I smile at her again and she just laughs at me and brushes my hair.

"Mom why can't aunt Bella go in your room either?" She stops brushing my hair and takes her wand out and uses it to do my hair.

"That's because I have a surprise for her too sweetie, now how do you want your hair?" I look at up at her and laugh.

"I doesn't matter mom, just do it in a braid or something like that." She pushes my head back down and points my face to the mirror and starts to do a French braid.

"I think you have been hanging out with your aunt too much, what happened to my sweet little girl who begged me to brush her hair every night. What happened to my little owl." She finishes the braid and I turn to her.

"Little owls not her anymore only Athena." I try to say in my best evil voice. She just kisses my forehead and starts to leave my room.

"Mom where are you going?" she turns around to look at me.

"I thought I told you we were going to get you present from my room after we are done with your hair." She smirks at me and a smirk back, I run to her and she picks me up. Hey I'm not that heavy and I'm kinda small for my age.

So she takes me to her room and opens her door and when she does I see my cousin Lacerta Lestrange and I realize why aunt Bella couldn't come in the room. Mom puts me down and I run to Lacerta.

"Lacerta I can't believe it's you, I haven't seen you in so long." She picks me up and spins me around.

"I missed you too my little owl and I can't believe how big you have got." She puts me down and takes something out of her pocket then hands it to me. It's a lite blue box wrapped with a white bow.

"Open it I think you will like it." I open it and see an emerald heart shaped neck lace with a silver chain.

"I love it Lacerta help me put it on." She helps me put it on and I hug her. I look at her and see her pitch black eyes and jet black hair. She looks even more like aunt Bella now that she's older her hair is more wild then I remember and she's much taller about the same height as aunt Bella.

"So Auntie Cissy when are we going to see mom?" Lacerta asks my mother.

"In after the party sweetie, so how about you and Athena get ready for the party in a little bit."

"Okay" we both say and head towards my room. Once were there a house elf brings mine and Lacerta's dress. Hers identical to mine and we make are way down to the party to start greeting guest."

**A/n I know not long I promise to make the next chappie longer. So in the next chappie we have the party and Lacerta and her mom meet again. So review please they really in courage me to write more even if you don't like it review. Till next time. **


	8. an

Draco Malfoy's Little Sister

THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE!

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING TO MY STORY. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND I THANK YOU.

I HAVE RECEIVED OVER 2,000 HITS BUT YET ONLY 20 REVIEWS COME ON REALLY!

SORRY FOR ALL OF YOU WHO THAUGHT THIS WAS A CHAPTER I'M TRULY SORRY.

I WOULD HAVE MADE AN UPDATE SOONER BUT WRITERS BLOCK AND SCHOOL GOT THE BEST OF ME I ALREADY HAVE IT WRITTEN I JUST HAVE TO PUT IT UP BUT I WON'T TILL I GET AT LEAST 10 MORE REVIEWS. FOR MY DEAREST FRIEND _**Etain-Cassiopeia-Lestrange**___I THANK YOU FOR THE IDEA OF THE NEXT CHAPTER AND LETTING ME USE YOUR CHARACTER. SO UNTIL NEXT TIME.

DEATH EATERS RULE


	9. birthday party

Draco Malfoy's Little Sister

A/N THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED its cause of you that this chapter is up. So enjoy your chappie my lovelies just make sure you review.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Athena Malfoy and any character I make up. Thanks. So don't sue me. Oh Lacerta belongs to **_**Etain-Cassiopeia-Lestrange**__**.**_

Oh last chappie I said they had the same dress I lied there different so just follow the links to see them there on my profile.

P.O.V Lacerta

My cousin drags me too her room where a house elf brings mine and hers dresses. Mine was a black dress with a corset it almost looks like something my mother would wear. While Athena's was a beautiful white dress with a blue sash that ties around the waist to form a bow in the back. She looks so cute. I can't believe that I haven't seen her since she was like five, but she hasn't changed a bit she's still the sweet little girl that would believe anything you say.

"Come on Lacerta the party's going to start. Let's go!" I turn to look at her and smile.

"Why what's the rush I mean it is your party after all there not going to start it if you're not there. Unless you want to meet up with a special friend of yours, is that it oh little owl has a crush how cute." She glares at me and I laugh at her.

"You're not intimidating kiddio so wipe that glare off your face and let's get going , I really don't want to hear your mom yelling at me saying how I made you late, do you know how much planning your mother put into this if you even have a hair out of place I'm going to get yelled at." She looks up at me since I'm way taller than her and smiles at me.

"Don't temp me I would love to see you get yelled at. I might just get you in trouble so I can see my mother yell, she doesn't' yell that often only when she's really mad." I smile down at her and we walk to the stairs that lead down to where the party is at.

"I'm going down to tell your mother that your ready okay see ya in a few." I give a smile and make my way down the stairs to tell my aunt that Athena is ready."

P.O.V Athena

I wait for my mother to announce me so I can go down to the party, which will be the best party I ever had.

"May I present to you Athena Amelia Marie Malfoy." I hear my name called and start to walk down the stairs with my back ram rod straight, a smile on my face at hearing the applause that are for me. As I get down to the last step I see my brother Draco and grab his offered arm and he walks me into the ball room. When I walk in the music starts to play from the orchestra and Draco leaves me to go find someone to talk to.

I look around the room and see my Best friend Noelle DuPont who is dressed in a silver colored dress and her blond almost white hair in a braid that reaches down to the middle of her back. I walk over to her and we start to talk.

"Athena Happy Birthday it's so nice to see you again." She says and smirks at me

"Thank You Noelle, I am so happy you could come to the party." I smirk back at her and we both start laughing.

"Can we stop talking like are parents now it's getting annoying." She asks me and I nod at her.

"Ya you can stop but I have to do it for the rest of the night oh no her comes the Parkinson's."

"Just smile and wave Birthday girl, I'm going to get a drink." She winks at me and starts to walk away.

"No don't leave me with…Lady and Lord Parkinson it's so great that you could come and hello to you as well Pansy." I put on a false smile and listen to what they have to say, I'm so going to kill Noelle.

"It is no problem darling and Happy Birthday you have grown so much since that last time that I saw you." Mrs. Parkinson says and she hasn't seen me since I was five and I "accidently" blew up her fountain sculpture on Pansy's eleventh Birthday. Hey I really don't like there family and Draco gave me a few gallons to do it cause Pansy kept following him around like a lost puppy.

"Oh thank you Mrs. Parkinson and I don't think I've grown that much I would like to stay and chat with you but I see my mother calling me over to her. So I must be going, hope you enjoy the party." I go to stand near my mother who pats me on the head.

"I think you handled that well darling now how about you go greet the rest of your guests." I nod and go start greeting the rest of my guests, I find all my friends my mother invited for me and we head out of the ball room to my room.

(_)*(_)*(_)*(_)*(_)*(_) Athena's room*(_)*(_)*(_)*(_)*(_)*(_)

Once we get up to my room me and my friends start to talk. In my group I have Noelle (who I will get back at for leaving me with the Pug Face Parkinson's, Chloe Anderson and Zoë Anderson (the twins), and Nickolas Sanders.

Chloe and Zoë both have dark blonde hair that goes down to their waists and bright green eyes the both pretty much act the same, they're both shy and don't really say much but they're great with pranks. Nick has brown hair cut really short, kind of like a muggle military cut, he has chocolate brown eyes.

"So Birthday Girl how does it feel to be eleven." Noelle asks me.

"Well not anything really, I mean it's not that big of deal, how was it for you guys on your eleventh birthdays"

"Well are mother and father just took us out to eat at a fancy restaurant on our birthday…" Chloe started.

"And we didn't feel that different I mean people make a big deal of it and it's nothing…" Zoë says for both of them.

"Maybe it's something for when were older that will understand." Chloe finishes for them.

"Okay now that the brain sharers are done" Noelle Says.

"Hey we don't…" Chloe

"Share a…" Zoë

"Brain!" Both

"Any way, I kind of feel more powerful you know like, all of you got your first accidental magic when you were real little, and mine just started a few days after my birthday for a long time I thought that I was a squib." Noelle looked over to us and her eyes had tears in them.

"It's okay Noelle maybe it's cause you were born on Christmas and it is the most magical day of the year." I said to her and she smiles to me.

"Most magical day of the year huh well at least I can use that as an excuse, hey what about you Nick."

"Well since mine is next week I guess I will have to get back to you on that most Ms. Most magical day of the year." Nick smirks at Noelle and she sticks her tongue out at him and we all laugh.

"All right guys let's go back down to the party." They all agree and we make are way back down so we can eat.

After the meal is done everyone starts to leave and I get to open my presents later. I say bye to my friends and go upstairs since mom says it's time for bed I watch as my mom and Lacerta disappear somewhere in an undisclosed room and I head for my room.

I'm just so happy for Lacerta she hasn't seen her mother in a long time and she finally gets to see her I just hope she can have the same relationship with Aunt Bella that I have with my mom.

A/N okay there you go sorry it took so long so you know that button at the bottom the one that says REVIEW well press it and tell me how what you think. Thank You and good night or morning, afternoon? Well whenever you're reading this. Thanks for thanking the time to read this. oh and tell me what house you want Athena to be in i have a poll on my profile so just pick there.


	10. AN 2

**Draco Malfoy's Little Sister**

**THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING TO MY STORY. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND I THANK YOU. **

**I HAVE RECEIVED OVER 8,492 HITS AND 2,348 VISITORS OVER THE TIME THIS STORY HAS BEEN UP BUT YET ONLY 30 REVIEWS COME ON REALLY!**

**SORRY FOR ALL OF YOU WHO THAUGHT THIS WAS A CHAPTER I'M TRULY SORRY. **

**(THAT'S FOR THE PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY REVIEW!)**

**I WOULD HAVE MADE AN UPDATE SOONER BUT WRITERS BLOCK AND SCHOOL GOT THE BEST OF ME I ALREADY HAVE IT WRITTEN I JUST HAVE TO PUT IT UP BUT I WON'T TILL I GET AT LEAST 10 MORE REVIEWS.**

**DEATH EATERS RULE**


	11. Reunions, Wishes, and Promises

Draco Malfoy's Little Sister

A/N It's been a while I am sorry a lot has happened in my life since the last update I hope you can all forgive me. But I'm back and I'll try to update as much as I can.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Athena Malfoy and any character I make up. Thanks. So don't sue me. Oh Lacerta belongs to ****_Etain-Cassiopeia-Lestrange._**

**_"…." Talk_**

**_'….' Mind_**

* * *

P.O.V Lacerta

I was so nervous I haven't seen my mother since….well since, since auntie cissy used to bring me to Azkaban on visiting days before the minister decided not to continue with it, I don't know why but I hate him for it. As we walked into the room auntie cissy gives me a gentle shove forward and clears her throat making the person sitting in their chair look up from their book. I knew at once who it was she looked exactly like me.

"Mother?" I couldn't believe my eyes as my mother stood up and ran and hugged me in her arms and kissed my head and my cheek. I looked at my mother and you wouldn't believe this if I didn't tell you but she was crying, The Bellatrix Lestange was crying and I was crying too.

"Oh my dearest Lacerta I haven't seen you since you were little oh my lovely daughter you have grown up so well." She looked me over and I twirled for her and smiled

"Well you are my mother" I said and she laughed hugging me again and I finally felt like I could have a family again.

P.O.V Athena

I walked into my room and changed into my night gown and did my normal ritual for getting ready for bed. I grab my stuff bear that I couldn't live without and held him close. He was a gift from my parents when I was a baby and has been with me ever since. I got in bed and looked up at the ceiling not knowing what my future might hold for me. I watched as a shooting star went over my bed from the bewitched ceiling and made a wish to finally make my father proud of me no matter what the cost was. I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep dreaming of Hogwarts.

P.O.V Draco

As I fell asleep I kept going over in my head that at all cost I would make my sister happy at Hogwarts. I knew she wasn't slytherin material but she would tell the hat to put her in for fathers sake. 'No Athena no matter what I will make sure that never happens….i'll make sure you don't become me….'

* * *

**A/N please review my self esteem is low and when people tell me my stuff is good it makes me feel better. Thank you.**


End file.
